


Mummycuddles

by cockabeetle, Kymopoleia



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, clawdeen is a large gay, cleo is smol and cute, enjoy?, without ghoulia the world would end and cleo would be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Clawdeen is left sitting on the gound, confused and a little hurt. Cleo running away? What news could be so horrible that she couldn't hear it? Clawdeen looks up at Ghoulia and pats the ground across from her.</p><p>Ghoulia shambles over and sits down, cross-legged. "Uuuhhhhh?" *Do you wanna hear the long or short version?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummycuddles

"...and everyone still assumes Deuce-y and I are still dating! We dated for an hour, Ghoulia! Is it so much to ask for people to realize he's my beast friend *only*?"

"Uhhhhh." *This wouldn't happen if the two of you didn't hang off eachother so often.*

Clawdeen had been looking for Cleo to tell her about this great new brand of makeup that she was trying out, when she heard Cleo complaining at Ghoulia. Now, she didn't like spying, and especially not on her ghoulfriends (platonic ghoulfriends, sadly), but the moment she hears 'Deuce-y' her interest is piqued and, well, call her a werecat and call the police, but she pauses and listens. And then freaks out and feels like the absolute worst (platonic) ghoulfriend ever. Because. She was pissed at Cleo for forever because she thought that she'd cheated on Clawd with Deuce, and that she'd built a fiery, passionate, lasting relatonship on the embers of that particular tragedy, but now she was finding out that Cleo had been single for who knows how long. And. She wants to hug her.

"B-but. Ghoulia, Deuce-y is cold-blooded! Him and his poor little snakey-wakies need their warmth!"

"Ahhh-Uhhhhh." *I know. I know.*

'Snakey-wakies' is adorable and does nothing but make Clawdeen feel worse. So, she decides to interrupt their talk and hug Cleo and apologize for the past... two years. Wait- oh no, she'd forgotten about when Clawd had told her that he'd broken up with Cleo, not the other way around. Now she feels even worse, and cuddles are in order.  
So, to satisfy her sudden intense need for mummy cuddles, she texts Ghoulia to go help Frankie unfry her computer (again), and watches as the zombie sort-of-sprints away, before launching herself at Cleo and wrapping her arms around her.

Cleo freezes at the sudden contact. She glances up at the poof of brown hair, and her eyes widen. She squeaks out something in Egyptian. 

Ghoulia runs off, grabbing her laptop and mumbling worriedly. 

Cleo sits, unsure what to do and very worried.

Clawdeen sinks to the floor, sort of leaning heavily on Cleo. "I'm so so sorry girl, I can't believe I was so rude to you for so long- Clawd told me what happened way back then, and I heard you talking to Ghoulia, and I'm so sorry I didn't know!"

"U-uh, What did you um, hear, exactly?" Cleo can feel herself blushing. Oh gods, how much did Clawdeen hear? What does she know??

Clawdeen squeezed her tighter. "About you and Deuce breaking up, I'm so sorry, I have been the biggest jerk about this!"

Cleo blinks, and then sighs in relief, patting Clawdeen's back. "Oh thank Hathor."

Clawdeen pulls back, blinking owl(wolf)-ishly. "Huh? Who's Hathor again?"

"The Lady of the Stars? Mistress of Heaven? Mother of Mothers? She is the patron Goddess of all things womanly and beautiful."

"So, goddess of all things 'you' then?" Clawdeen smiles.

Cleo smiles brightly. "Yes! Exactly. She is my patron Goddess, and if I was back home in the olden days I would be one of her priestesses. She was one of the few Gods who had both male and female priests. I sometimes wish I could devote myself to her."

"Why can't you? She sounds amazing!" Clawdeen starts playing with some of Cleo's hair, putting some little braids in it.

Cleo sighs a little. "Mummy says it's unbecoming of someone of my station to want to be a priest. I am the daughter of a God made flesh, a priest is the closest true mortals could get to being in my place."

"Well, you don't have to listen to your mummy, ghoul, you know that."

Cleo bit her lip, rubbing her arm. "I guess. I just... Nefera would tell, if I started to do it, and I would have to swear off friends outside the temple, so... It seems like a good idea, but I couldn't do it now."

"Swear off friends outside the temple?" Clawdeen's face falls a little bit. "Follow your heart, Cleo, we'll understand."

Cleo shook her head. "I'm happy now anyway. That was the dream of the me from before, I don't need to isolate myself to feel safe anymore."

Clawdeen feels even more guilty, and hugs her again. "I just can't believe I stayed mad at you for two whole years about everything, Cleo, I'm sorry. "

"It's okay. My pride made me make everyone think I broke up with him. And I refused to talk about it because we'd agreed to let that old tragedy stay buried, it's alright. I don't blame you."

"Yeah, I'm just glad none of our other friends have tried to date my brother." She pulls back to smile at Cleo.

Cleo blinks. "What about Draculaura? I remember they dated for a while, though I don't think they're together anymore." Cleo was sort of thankful they weren't talking about what she'd thought they would.

Cleo blinked. "Draculaura? Clawd?" She laughed and shook her head. "Yeah right."

"You tried to break them up, a few months ago." Cleo remembers suddenly.

"But, them dating wasn't a thing, Cleo, that never happened. I would've remembered that." She rolls her eyes.

Cleo frowns. "You helped us get them back together when Valentine tried to steal her heart."

"Yeah, still coming up blank, Cleo. I'll talk to her later, though?" She smiles hopefully.

Cleo nods a little. "Okay. Um, thank you for apologizing, even if you didn't need to. That's the right way to phrase it, right? I'm still working on English..."

"You phrased it fine, ghoul." Clawdeen giggles. "So, what else were you and Ghoulia talking about? You sure froze when I mentioned it."

Cleo bit her lip, twisting a bandage between her fingers. "Um, just... normal me-problems. Ghoulia helps me figure out what to do when I have rela- er, make-up problems and other stuff like that."

"Make-up problems? Oh yeah! I heard about this new company doing make-up, and I got some, and it is so much better than that stuff you showed me. I got some in your color, if you wanna try it?"

Cleo's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes! I'd love to!"

Clawdeen patted her hands down her sides and frowned. "Ugh, why don't I just carry a bag, again? This is so bothersome, I never have anything when I need it."

Cleo snickers behind her hand. "There's always a use for servants."

Ghoulia comes shambling back in, tapping something on her iCoffin.   
"Aaaahh-Uuhhh?" *Frankie's phone was fried, not her laptop?*

Clawdeen turned to look at her. "Oh, really? Sorry. I just wanted to talk to Cleo alone."

Ghoulia blinks, and a smile twitches at her lips. "Uuuuhhh?" *Oh, did you talk about that thing?*

Cleo's eyes widen. "Ghoulia!" She wasn't sure if Clawdeen would know, but Ghoulia shouldn't be mentioning it, especially in front of her!

"No? Maybe? We talked about 'Deuce-y'." She smiles.

Ghoulia frowns (again). "Uh." *Oh.* She sounded almost disappointed. 

Cleo sighs a little in relief, and holds her hand over her chest for a second.

"Oh? What did you want us to talk about, Ghoulia?" Clawdeen glances at Cleo. Why were the two ghouls acting weird?

Cleo shakes her head, and gets up. "I don't care if you explain it, I don't think I can be here to hear it. And I'm late for dinner with Mummy anyway." She doesn't run away from them, but only just. 

Ghoulia rolls her eyes.

So, Clawdeen is left sitting on the gound, confused and a little hurt. Cleo running away? What news could be so horrible that she couldn't hear it? Clawdeen looks up at Ghoulia and pats the ground across from her.

Ghoulia shambles over and sits down, cross-legged. "Uuuhhhhh?" *Do you wanna hear the long or short version?*

"Whatever you think I can handle, Ghoulia." She shrugs.

"Uuuuuuh-Aaaahh-Uh." *Cleo has been going through a sexuality crisis for nearly two years now.*

Clawdeen feels immediately a lot better. "Oh, is that it? Why didn't she just talk to me? I'm the master of sexuality."

"Uuuuuuuh-Aaah." *She doesn't feel safe talking to many people, she hasn't opened up to Deuce or myself completely yet, let alone anyone else.*

Clawdeen winced. "Yowch. And yeah, I was mad at her for two years. Still, I'm here for her about it. Was there anything else to the story?"

"Uuuuuhh-Uuuh." *She has managed to narrow her options down to two, though as of recent developments one option is no longer available. She and Toralei don't agree enough for it.*

"She considered Toralei? Wait, no I'm not gonna say anything about that, I trust her judgement. Who was the other ghoul or boo?"

"Uuuuh. Uh-Aaaaaah." *No boos. She tried two and they didn't work out. And I would think you're rather familiar with the other option, she's in this room.*

Clawdeen makes a show of looking around the empty room, then giving Ghoulia an annoyed look. "And who's the second?"

Ghoulia raises her eyebrows slowly. "Aaaah-Uhhhh." *Well it certainly isn't me, I have a boyfriend.*

"Then who's the other one? I'm the only other ghoul in the- oh my furball, tell me you aren't joking, ghoul." When she realizes, her eyes widen and she grabs Ghoulia's hand.

Ghoulia just forces a smile, and chuckles to herself. "Uuuuhhhhh." *Zombies aren't too good at jokes, not that I'm making one.*

"Does she actually like me? Am I her current choice? Why was I lumped in with Toralei?"

"Uuuuh-Aaaah." *Cleo likes ghouls with attitude. She wants to try, but she is scared. Spending time with Toralei in her head made them both realize neither was an option, along with Toralei affirming she is straight.*

"I still can't completely believe that, not after what happened at the last were-meeting." Clawdeen rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Cleo. I guess I didn't give her much reason not to be scared of me, did I?"

"Uuuuh-Aaaah." *She isn't scared of you so much as she is of you rejecting her. She didn't have to deal with it with Deuce or Clawd, and Toralei was mutual.*

"So, should I make the first move or something then? Or talk to her? I don't want to scare her off."

Ghoulia nods. "Uuuuuh." *Go slow. She is very easily frightened, and only just now learning to trust others.*

"If I could do one thing, it would be to take back the past two years. But, yeah, I'll try."

Ghoulia pats her arm. "Uuuuuhhh." *Everyghoul makes mistakes, but that doesn't mean you can't make up for them.*

Clawdeen hugs Ghoulia. "Thanks. Where did she say she was running off to, again?"

"Aaaaaaahh-Oohh." *Dinner with her Mummy. Approach her tomorrow, tonight is not a good time.*

Clawdeen nodded. "Thanks Ghoulia. What would I do without you?" She stands and heads for her locker.

Ghoulia hums to herself. The school would surely fall apart if it weren't for her efforts.

~o~

As Cleo hurries to her carriage to get home, she texts Draculaura with a question that's been bugging her. "You and Clawd did date, right?"

Draculaura checks her phone when it goes off, and blinks as she replies "Um, yes? Why are you asking?"

"Clawdeen made it seem like you hadn't. I was worried I had misremembered something."

"Oh, that? She selectively remembers Clawd's exes. You're the only one she'll name."

Cleo blinks, and smiles a little to herself, flattered. "I feel special."

Draculaura rolls her eyes at the sarcasm. "Did you need anything else?"

"Not really, thank you for the clarification."

"Anytime! But, wait, why were you two talking about Clawd again?"

"Oh, she apologized about her anger again. I was complaining to Ghoulia about everyone thinking Deuce-y and I are still dating- which we're not- and she felt the need to hug and apologize."

"That's Clawdeen for you, but, what do you mean you two aren't dating???? When did you break up??"

"An hour after we got together?"

"You're serious?"

"Of course? He's my beast friend, sure, but. We just couldn't date."

"I'm sorry." Draculaura shook her head.

"It's okay. It's just bugged me how no one believes us when we say we aren't dating."

"You two are really cute,"

Cleo rolls her eyes, as she steps into the carriage. "Beast friends can be cute together. Ghoulia and I are adorable, right?"

"You are, but that's different, beast ghouls don't date."

"Sure they can?? Ghoulia and I aren't, because she isn't interested, but ghouls can date their beast ghoulfriend just like they can date their beast boofriend."

"They can?" Draculaura blinked

"Of course. Boos can date their beast boofriend, too. Deuce-y's even making plans to start."

"He is? Who!"

"His beast boofriend. Friends? I don't know everything we're going to talk about it tomorrow."

Draculaura pouted. "Updates please?"

"I'll tell you what I learn if I'm allowed to. I'd hate to betray his trust."

"Oh, definitely. Tell him that I'd be happy to help him if he needs it?"

"Of course! I have to go, I'm almost inside the palace. Talk to you later?"

"Yes, totally! Have fun!"

"You too! :)"

Draculaura smiled at the text and got up to go grab her phone charger.

Cleo stuffed her phone into her bag, she'd get her servants to charge it later. She smiles brightly at her Mummy, apologizing about being late because Ghoulia was helping her with Freaky Eekonomics.

~o~

Clawdeen had been thinking about what Ghoulia had told her all night and morning, so by the time Study Howl rolls around- the one class where her and Cleo are alone- she barely gives the teacher time to call roll before she snags the hall pass and drags Cleo there. Then, when she gets there, she leans against the counter, arms crossed. "Cleo, we need to talk."

Cleo blinks at her, surprised. "Wh-what about?" Ghoulia probably told. Why did she give permission. She should've required Ghoulia's silence.

"First of all, I'm hurt. I understand why you didn't talk to me about your- your crisis before, but when we became friends again, when we started talking again, you could have talked. Babbled. Mentioned in passing. Anything, ghoul, don't lock it up inside! Besides, why talk to Ghoulia about love problems? You remember the time with the algorithm, don't you?" She shook her head.

Cleo blinked. "U-um... I just... She gives me the advice I need. I understand Zombie better than English, which helps..."

"If we shared a language other than english, you know I'd talk to you in it, right?"

Cleo nods a little. "I know. Half of the languages I speak are dead, though. Latin and Ancient Egyptian. Deuce-y and I can speak in Greek, but he's not as good at it."

"I know Italian? You could just learn the differences between the two and then you'll be fine, Cleo. I'll get the point."

"Okay." Cleo nods a little, and takes a breath.

"Wait, that's not the point." Clawdeen shakes her head. "I wasn't done. Cleo, you could have- no ghoul, you should have told me. Maybe not when I was still mad, but you should have."

Cleo bit her lip, rubbing her arm. "I am not the best at voicing my... concerns. The ones that really bother me. Ghoulia and Deuce know me well enough to at least guess at the real problem so that I don't have to find words for it."

"The part that bothers me, Cleo, is that I know this best. I mean, sexuality in general is hard, and I've been to the rodeo about it before, ghoul. A few times, actually. Draculaura helped me, but that ghoul can't tell romantic from platonic on a good day, let alone when she's stressed. So, I get it, and I want to help."

Cleo nods a little. "I guess. I've just been dealing with it on my own, along with most of my problems. I want to work through it on my own first, even if I do need to ask for help. Ghoulia taught me about the option and helped me figure out what I was interested in, even if she can't help romantically she's a wonderful listener who explains things very well."

"No, I don't mean that. Ghoulia told me that you liked me- was she just getting me back for lying about Frankie's computer or was she telling the truth?"

"Oh, she told the truth." Cleo bit her lip, looking down.

"Then maybe I can help you out with that?" The words sound pathetic to Clawdeen with how hopeful she is.

Cleo glances up, surprised. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You and me, ghoulfriend. Do you want to try... us?"

"O-oh, um, yes? Is that an option?" She twists a bandage around her fingers, suddenly wishing she was more wrapped up, like back in middle school.

"It is. I haven't had a ghoulfriend in a long time, and I miss it. And I like you too, Cleo."

"Oh, wonderful! Um. Does that mean we have to go on a date? I haven't been on one since Deuce-y and I tried that one time..."

"We don't have to, but we can try one if you want. We could just hang out at my house after school, if you'd be more comfortable with that, princess." She says the last word a little teasingly, but it's in the nicest way she can say it, because Cleo is royalty.

Cleo smiles brightly, her make-up crinkling a little with the force of her smile. "I'd love to."

Clawdeen hugged her. "I'll text Clawd that he's giving you a ride too, if that's cool?"

"Yes. I'll have to postpone my plans with Deuce-y, but..." She digs into her purse for her phone, mumbling under her breath in Egyptian.

Clawdeen pulls back and texts Clawd, who replies with a whiny complaint.

Cleo wrote a quick text to Deuce, explaining that she was going on a date(?) tonight and wouldn't be able to make it to their feelings chat. Deuce responds with a 'don't sweat it, babe'

Clawdeen replies to his text with one that basically told him that Cleo was coming home with them and that he couldn't get out of this.

Cleo smiles a little, at her phone, and texts a response.  
'I hope you won't be too bored or alone tonight, Deuce-y. Talk to you tomorrow?'

"Your end good, Cleo?"

Cleo nods, smiling at the screen again. "Yes. I'm good."

Clawdeen giggled. "Then we're good to go. Oh, mom said we're having tacos for dinner, do you like them?"

"I... don't believe I've had them."

"I can see that. You don't look the type who's... Had them. But, we'll change that." She smiled.

Cleo nods a little. "Alright. So long as I don't mess up my bandages I should be fine... I'll bring extra just in case..."

"We've got a lot of boys and the girls play rough, we've got more than enough bandages."

Cleo holds up her arm. "I'm talking about these. Designer gold-crusted wraps."

"And you need gold crusted wraps because?"

"Because they're what my Mummy had me wrapped in originally. Did you not notice most of my fashion incorporates them? If I took them all off I'd fall apart worse than Frankie does."

"Wait- really?" Cleo frowned. "Does the gold help that at all?"

"It makes me feel pretty."

"You don't need gold to feel pretty, you're beautiful." Clawdeen looked her up and down in a not-so-obvious way.

Cleo blushes. "Um..." She hides her face in her hands, hair falling to obscure it even more.

Clawdeen frowned. "You okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine." She brushes her hair back from her face, and sighs a little. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I just want to make sure you're okay. Is something wrong? Did I say something?"

"I wasn't expecting you to say that, you caught me off guard."

Clawdeen blinked and smiled. "Was that your version of 'stop, I'm embarrassed'?"

"Um. Y-yes?"

"That is so cute. You are so cute. I am so lucky." Clawdeen hugged her again.

Cleo mumbles, and pats her back.

Clawdeen pulls back just the slightest bit to kiss her cheek, then pulls back the rest of the way to pull out her phone. She'd almost forgotten, now she'd need to change Cleo's contact name and add a heart or something to it. Maybe change it entirely to 'Bae'?

Cleo blushes, holding her cheek. She glances at her phone, and smiles a little at her ghoulfriend. She almost can't believe this is happening. She'll need to gush to Ghoulia. Somewhere her Mummy and especially her sister won't hear.

It takes a minute and a lot of tapping, but Clawdeen decides on -Princess<3 for the contact. Then Cleo's name is first in her contact list, making it easier to find her than before. "Sorry, done." She smiled, not looking up as she checks her messages again, then texts her mom to let her know what was happening.

Cleo brushes her hair from her face, smiling. She texts her father, telling him she was staying at Clawdeen's house for the night for a project assigned in Mad Science.

Clawdeen glances at the clock on her phone, and grimaces. "We should probably go back to Study Howl."

"Yeah. Lead the way?" Cleo smiles a little.

Clawdeen stepped forward, then paused and offered Cleo her hand.

Cleo takes it, smiling.

Clawdeen starts walking, and when they get into Study Howl, she feels like no one pays attention to them. It's interesting, but it may have to do with the fact that they're all sleeping.

Cleo sits back down, pulling out a comic book Ghoulia had loaned her, finally settling down to read it.

Clawdeen lays her head down on her arms and jacket, facing Cleo and blinking as she watches her.

Cleo smiles as she reads; it's a girls' love story. She covers her face with the heel of her hand.

Clawdeen smiles into her arm, watching Cleo react to the comic book. Cute.

Cleo giggles at her, cooing.


End file.
